random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: The Gakest
"The Gakest" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Sypnosis We make wacky gak sounds! Script (The Bunkmates sans Pixel and their roommates are watching TV in the living room.) Tornadospeed: What a beautiful day outside. Maybe we should actually- (Amy and their roommates burst in, with Amy on Shawn's back.) Amy: GAK ATTACK! Tornadospeed: Oh god. (Ivy, Manic, Pinto, Bright Eyes and Whopper come in.) Ivy: GAK ATTACK! Tornadospeed: Oh fuck (Amy throws handfuls of Gak at everyone.) Ivy: Oh, so that's how it's gonna go down? Amy: (raises their arms) Yeah! (Amy falls off Shawn's back.) Zuli: GAK! Wait, what’s gak? Tornadospeed: Oh, it's some slime putty toy that makes fart sounds. Zuli: That... sounds like the best thing ever!! Amy: Heaven yeah! Fink: (singing) ITS GAK GAK GAK Amy: LET'S MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS! Tornadospeed: owo? Ivy: Zuli, we need to prepare for the most epic gak battle of our lives. To the secret underground hideout in my room! (Ivy, Manic, Pinto, Bright Eyes, Whopper and Zuli run off screen, to previously mentioned underground hideout.) (Tornadospeed makes wacky Gak sounds) Tornadospeed: Oh, I guess I should prepare to defend myself in the ensuing Gak war. (Tornadospeed continues to make wacky Gak sounds) Amy and Shawn (in unison): Oh worm? (Amy slams a pile of gak on the floor, making the ultimate gak noise.) (Cut to: Ivy and Zuli. The duo and their roommates are making the ultimate Gak prank.) Zuli: Ivy, this is great! Ivy: Darn hootin! Pinto: Who made this gak? Manic: (Shrugs) Who knows, but we better get ready. Bright Eyes: I don’t wanna do this. I’m with Pinto. Whopper: Well, your missing out, you two! Ivy: Gang, let’s get ready! (Ivy, Zuli, Manic and Whopper start to set up the prank. Pinto and Bright Eyes sigh.) Shawn: Hold on! Isn't this gak thing getting out of hand? Amy: Who cares? GAK ATTACK! (Amy throws exactly 20 containers of Gak out the window.) (Cut to TS and Susie in their room) Tornadospeed: Hey Susie, you want to fight with me in the Gak war? It'll be fun! Susie: Gak? Hell yeah, I fucking love Gak. Tornadospeed: Great! We're going to need an ample supply of it. Susie: Hold on, I got this. (Susie waves her wand, and the room fills with barrels upon barrels of Gak.) Tornadospeed: This is great! But now I can't move because there are too many barrels. (Cut to Ivy and Zuli; Their prank is in position) Amy: Where are Ivy and Zuli? They need some GAK! Ivy: Now Zuli, Manic, Whopper! (The three boys cut the ropes and unleash the hugest blob of Gak onto Pixel and their roommates; The pranke laugh wildly.) Zuli: This was a great prank, Ivy. Ivy: Agreed. (Ivy and Zuli high-five.) (Cuts to Amy and their roommates in the former's bedroom.) Amy: ...My hands smell like gak. Shawn: Epic. Amy: No. Not epic. Natsuki: Thank god I'm not you right now uwu Shawn: Have you tried washing your hands? Amy: What? Shawn: You know. Using your hands to turn on the sink, throwing said hands under the water, blah blah blah... Amy: Oh, right! Thanks, Shawn! (Amy runs out to wash their hands.) (Cuts back to Ivy and the gang.) Ivy: Pinto, Bright Eyes, you should of SEEN the prank, it was amazing! Whopper: You should of seen the look on Pixel’s face! (As they speak, Pinto and Bright Eyes notice gak on half of both Ivy and Zuli’s bodies.) Pinto: Manic, Whopper, get over here. Manic: Why is that? Bright Eyes: Your gonna become a wacky gak zombie! (Ivy and Zuli become Gak zombies) Gak Ivy and Gak Zuli: Have some gak! Whopper: The gak is evil! Bright Eyes: RUN!!! (The roommates run out of underground hideout) (Cuts to Amy walking back into their room.) Amy: Guess who's back with un-gakked hands! Fink: ...You? Amy: Yep! (Some groaning can be heard outside.) Amy: Oh, worm? Are those... zombies? Shawn: GOD. DAMNIT. (Gak Ivy and Gak Zuli pounce on Pixel.) Gak Ivy: Have some gak, Pixel! Amy: Is this a prank!? Gak Zuli: Have gak! (Pixel becomes a Gak Zombie) Gak Pixel: Have some gak! Dez: Oh no! (Pixel twists their neck 180 degrees and throws a bunch of Gak out the door.) (Cut to Tornadospeed and Susie. Pinto, Bright Eyes, Manic, Whopper, Dez and Akiko run across the room) Susie: What are the babies doing. (Pinto stops.) Pinto: One, I’m not a baby, I’m 6-7. Two, RUN! GAK ZOMBIES! (Pinto runs off screen.) Susie: I’m not gonna belive that baby. (Gak Ivy, Gak Zuli and Gak Pixel bust in the room and pounce on Susie and Tornadospeed.) Tornadospeed: Gak zombies! Susie: I refuse to- (Gak Ivy shoves Gak in Susie’s hair.) Susie: My hair! I belive now! (Tornadospeed and Susie become Gak Zombies.) Gak Tornadospeed and Gak Susie: Have some gak! Alex: What's go- (Alex slips in gak and becomes Gak Alex) Gak Alex: Have some gak! (The Gak Zombies proceed to aimlessly throw gak everywhere.) Pinto: I got an idea! Akiko! Grab that hose! Akiko: I can’t, I’m a ghost. Pinto: Oh yeah... I’ll do it! (Pinto grabs the nearby hose and sprays it on the Gak Zombies, freeing them from the evil gak.) Alex: Thank you. Pinto: No problem, Alex. (Sophie, Dynasti and Ace show up) Sophie: What are y'all up to? (Sophie, Dynasti, and Ace suddenly notice the Gak Zombies) Sophie: Holy crud! What the heck happened? Pinto:...Gak attack.... (Sophie, Dynasti and Ace become Gak Zombies.) Ivy: Pinto, give me the hose. Pinto: Here. (Pinto gives Ivy the hose and she sprays all the Gak Zombies.) Alex: Wow... Pixel: Woah, what the fuck? Ivy: You turned into a Gak Zombie. Pixel: ...Oh. OH. Ivy: Yeeeeeah. Pinto: I told you something was up! We must find the maker! Bright Eyes: Yeah! Ace: Why? Sophie: We all turned into Gak Zombies. Alex:' '''Yea, it was PAIN. '''Dynasti': What’s wrong with an adventure? Ace: Sure, Why not. Pixel: Hell yeah, dude. (Cut to: The Gak factory. Tornadospeed, Pixel, Ivy, Alex, Zuli, Ace, Dynasti, Sophie, Manic, Pinto, Bright Eyes And Whopper are standing outside of it.) Ivy: Time to shut this place down. (Ivy kicks the door open) (The Manager laughs) Pixel: Who on Earth IS that? Whopper: We are here to shut you down! Manager: Well, (rips off clothes). Tornadospeed and Pixel: DR. ROBOTNIK? Zuli: DR. ROBOTNIK? Alex and Ace: '''DR. ROBOTNIK? '''Sophie and Dynasti: DR. ROBOTNIK? Pinto, Bright Eyes and Whopper: DR. ROBOTNIK? Ivy: DR. ROBOTNIK? Manic and his siblings enemy!? Manic: DR. ROBUTTNIK? Next Episode Preview Madi: (Tries to speak, but can't.) Dexter: Oh no, Madi loss her voice! We try to get it back in the next adventure, "Untalkative Shinx". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1